


Timing, Temerity, and Tupperware

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Domestic, M/M, Rare Pairing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Day on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing, Temerity, and Tupperware

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly what I started out to write. Initially, this was supposed to be 5 different drabbles, posted at the end of summer, but instead all the prompts were merged into a single set of three snapshot vignettes. As a whole, this got a lot longer than I expected, and I had to take liberties with some of the prompts. So much thanks to [](http://wordwitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordwitch**](http://wordwitch.livejournal.com/), [](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/), [](http://indybaggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**indybaggins**](http://indybaggins.livejournal.com/), [](http://wyomingnot.livejournal.com/profile)[**wyomingnot**](http://wyomingnot.livejournal.com/), and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=losyarc)[**losyarc**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=losyarc) for their suggestions, and I hope you enjoy this. Sorry I was so late getting it done. Special thanks to [](http://sherrold.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherrold**](http://sherrold.livejournal.com/) for her beta help. Full prompts are listed [here](http://wickedwords.livejournal.com/610318.html).

** Timing**

Coffee. Coffee. Coffee.

The words sang in Chuck's head like a national anthem as he sealed up his mug of coffee and shoved the book he was reading in his pocket before leaving the mess. Night shift right after the Daedalus left was the perfect shift. The coffee was real, and crises few. Well, fewer, anyway. Less few? Hmm. He sipped at his travel mug, burning the sip of his tongue, and sighed contentedly. He loved night shift.

Heading for the gate room, he nodded to the Marines on patrol as he passed. He still had ten minutes before turn over, so he wasn't in any real hurry; Lorne's team wasn't due to check in for awhile, and no one else was off-world. Even McKay was probably catching up on his sleep. So Chuck figured he might as well take the scenic route and skip the transporter.

The blare of the alert signal startled him, and he winced at the noise; clutching his mug tightly and saying a small prayer of thanks for the lid on the mug, he turned around and ran for the transporter, slapping the map for the control room floor before the doors even closed.

The gateroom was controlled chaos when he arrived, the Marines assembling on the floor just as Captain Levine's id was confirmed. "Open the shield," Colonel Carter ordered. Chuck set down his mug down on the communications console, in case he needed to take over from Amelia, who was monitoring the gate status. He caught the Colonel's eye, and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He really shouldn't have trusted so much in having a quiet night.

The Marines were assembled and waiting as the wormhole stabilized; Captain Levine had Dr. Brown by the elbow as they came through the worm hole; she was limping, but Chuck couldn't see any blood, which was a very good sign. Still, he flicked open the line to Dr. Keller, verifying that the trauma team was on the way.

"The major's behind me," Levine yelled. "Wells is with him. Something was after us, and he ordered me to bring the doc in first."

Dr. Brown pushed her hair out of the way, gazing dully around at the group. "It's much cooler here," she sighed. "Too hot out there."

Now that she mentioned it, Chuck thought he felt a warm breeze coming through the gate; stupid suggestive psyche. Still, he checked the room temperature, he caught Colonel Carter's gaze again. "20.2"

"Call McKay, and get him in here." She turned back to look at the gate. "Come on, Major," she muttered. "Get your ass in gear and get back here."

The medical team arrived as the clock ticked down the time; Chuck pulled at the collar on his jacket, and finally took the damn thing off.

"You!" McKay yelled at him, flicking a finger in his direction. "Go check on the sensor, make sure it's registering properly."

"Me, Dr. McKay?"

"Yes, you. You don't seem to be doing anything here, and I need someone down there at the sensor." He flicked a hand at the gate room floor.

Chuck glanced around; everyone else was tense, focused on the gate and when Major Lorne would come through. "Wouldn't it be better if one of your scientists--"

"Move it!"

Chuck moved.

For the next twenty-five minutes Chuck did whatever McKay's annoying voice in his ear asked him to, poking and prodding at things to little effect as the temperature continued to climb, the fire extinguisher glued to his side just in case. Zelenka joined McKay up in the control room, but Chuck had been left on the floor, forgotten. Sweating, he tugged at his shirt, finally pulling it off and throwing it aside; the Marines looked like they wanted to as well.

Still no sign of the Major. His radio crackled. "All right Sergeant, you can return to your post."

"Yes, sir," Chuck responded, navigating his way around the trauma team that was standing by as he attempted to return the fire extinguisher to its place. There was a noise at the gate, and Chuck turned in time to see Sergeant Wells stumble through the gate, Lorne in a fireman's carry over her shoulders, something yellow-and-orange wrapped around them both. As the gate cut out, Chuck was close enough to see Lorne's face: white, drawn, and lax. Unconscious. Wells didn't look too well either, faltering as she crossed the threshold, falling onto the ground as the glowing red squid-like thing slithered onto the ground, heat pouring off of it.

The Marines fired at it, but the impacts didn't seem to have much effect.

Chuck didn't even think. He ran over and aimed the chemical spray at the thing, smothering it; the creature shivered and scrunched up as it was surrounded in foam, pulling into itself before going still.

Finally, the heat in the room felt like it was going down.

Chuck casually tossed the now-empty fire extinguisher at the nearest Marine. "Fire squid," he said proud that his voice only shook a little; the Marine gave him a thumb's up sign in response, and Chuck grinned back. As he headed back up the stairs, the medical team moving in around him. He passed Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard on the stairs, Dr. McKay a few feet behind them.

"Good work," Sheppard said in passing, then turned to McKay. "Are you the only Canadian who isn't cool under pressure?"

Chuck didn't catch the response, as the radio chatter of the medical personnel meant that Lorne and Wells would be fine.

His now-cold coffee mug was still sitting on the console. Yes! The real miracle of the night �" not that he'd put it that way in his report �" was that McKay hadn't drained it while he'd been working on the sensor. Now that everyone was gone, he settled himself back into his chair, pulled out his paperback, and kicked his feet up on the console top.

Hopefully the rest of the night was going to be light.

* * *

  
** Temerity**

In the jumper bay, Radek stood at the console, his hand trembling. Rodney didn't notice, and Radek quickly picked up a tablet to cover the shaking. It was good that his friend was so oblivious. It would not do for him to see how much Radek cared for the major. They were feelings that Radek knew could never be returned.

He had to focus, keep his head down, his emotions masked. It had been a long time since he had separated his mind from his emotions in this manner, but how else could he manage? Even if Evan returned his feelings, Radek couldn't risk what the American military might do. Yes, Atlantis was --

"Radek." Rodney snapped his fingers, and laid his palm open.

"Oh, yes." Putting down the scanner, Radek turned away and searched through the spares box, finding the blue crystal Rodney wanted. "Here," he said, placing it in Rodney's palm.

Rodney glanced at it and rolled his eyes. "Yellow," he over-enunciated. "I said the yellow crystal."

"Right." Radek pushed his glasses back up his nose and dug around until he had the right crystal.

"You're not usually this much of an idiot." Rolling the crystal between his fingers, Rodney gave Radek an intent look. "You're distracted, you need a break."

"Since when do you tell me I need a break?"

"Since you have been making mistakes." Rodney held out his palm, and Radek stared at the clear crystal lying on it.

Radek huffed out a breath. "Yes, just so." He picked up his laptop and nodded at Rodney. "I will send Simpson to work on the repairs." Then he headed for the halls, wondering if he should head back to his quarters, as he would be as useless in the labs as he was being here.

"Eat something!" Rodney called after him. "Since the caffeine doesn't help."

Striding out of the jumper bay, Radek took the time to flip Rodney off.

He didn't head to the mess, and he didn't go to his quarters. His head was pounding, so Radek took the transporter to the infirmary, telling himself that if he just had some ibuprofen, then he would be able to concentrate again. He would eat and rest right after, and then he would return to work.

Only he stopped in to check on Evan first, before getting the medication.

"Hey, doc," Evan said, laying down the book he was reading. "Come on in." He gestured at the chair next to his bed. "Sheppard says that one's pretty comfortable."

Radek snorted. None of the infirmary chairs were comfortable, Still, he pulled it in close enough that he could speak to Evan quietly, without disturbing anyone. "How are you feeling?"

Evan shrugged. "I took a header down a ravine and disturbed a fire squid. I could be better."

"Ah." Radek sat quietly, just looking at Evan for a moment, cataloging the scratches and scrapes from whatever rocks and plant material he'd encountered. Though there was one small spot right by Evan's full lips that kept attracting his attention.

"Doc?" Evan said, squinting at Radek. "You're kinda staring and it's freaking me out." He rubbed at his lips, then stared down at his hand. "Do I have food or something there? Did I get it off?" Evan gazed at him solemnly. "If there was something, I don't think these guys would tell me." He hitched a thumb at the nursing station nearby. "They're sadists like that."

"There is nothing, do not fret. You are still as handsome as ever, Major." Radek smiled slightly, amused by Evan's foolishness.

"You're not very talkative tonight," Evan said abruptly. "Something wrong?"

"Other than Rodney and the power converters--" He looked into Evan's eyes, and felt his chest tighten, his blood pounding at the look on Evan's face.

"Come on, Radek. You know I don't mean work."

"What else is there?" Radek said softly, unable to look away.

Evan gently stroked Radek's cheek. "I'm okay. This shit happens all the time." He snuck his hand down Radek's arm, and snagged his hand, drawing it up to the bed. "I'm used to it."

"It is good that one of us is," Radek said shakily, threading his fingers through Evan's.

"Trust me."

Radek rolled his eyes. "Everyone on Atlantis uses that line."

"And hey, you should listen! Remember, you didn't believe I was gay for the longest time." He broke out into a grin. "Give me a kiss."

Radek darted a look at the nurses station. "No."

"Come on, no one is watching."

"You like the danger, don't you."

"Atlantis isn't Prague, and the SGC...isn't...Oh, come on Radek."

With a glance around the room to confirm they were along, Radek leaned in and gave Evan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ah-ah," Evan tapped his lips. "Here."

With a long-suffering sigh, Radek leaned over the bed, and rested his hand on Evan's strong shoulder. Yes, this, he thought, brushing his lips over Evan's, the warmth of his breath spilling into Radek's. He rested his head briefly against Evan's in the Athosian manner, and let his eyes shut tight.

"It's okay," Evan said, his hands smoothing down Radek's hair. "Sheppard's not going to do anything about us. We don't have to be afraid."

"It is my natural state in life." Reluctantly, Radek pulled back; he felt settled, somehow, his restlessness gone; his stomach reminded him that he still needed to eat.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Evan asked, letting Radek pull away, his anxiety clear.

Nodding, Radek picked up his laptop. "Not even Ronon could keep me away."

Evan laughed, and Radek smiled. Evan thought he was kidding.

* * *

** Tupperware**

Rodney backed away from the curtains, trying very hard to be quiet. The training he'd been doing with Ronon must have helped, as neither Radek nor Lorne noticed him leave. Stuffing the ibuprofen in his pocked, he rushed out of the infirmary, head down and not looking at anyone along the way.

His stomach churned, as Rodney headed back for his office. Work. Work would clear it all from his mind, and he could pretend he'd never heard anything. Stupid Sheppard for needing some pain killers, and stupid Rodney for offering to get them on his way to the mess.

Lorne had said: "Sheppard's not going to do anything about us. We don't have to be afraid." What the hell did that mean, anyway? He had to assume it had something to do with "Don't Ask, Don't Tell", but Rodney really didn't like that sorts of conjecture. There were other possibilities: maybe the two of them were--smuggling ancient artifacts back to earth? Selling secrets to the Genii? Or maybe cooking up a Pegasus version of a methlab?

His brain ground to a halt, and Rodney reached out to press his hand to the wall to keep himself upright, the air in the hall feeling suddenly thing. Anything he came up with was worse than the idea that Sheppard simply wasn't too keen on "Don't ask, Don't tell", which was a rational, sensible idea, as opposed to the other thoughts that kept popping up.

And what was so wrong with that anyway? Especially since Rodney wasn't too keen on that himself.

"Are you all right, Dr. McKay?" Dr. Bailer --Bhuler?-- from Geology asked as he saw Rodney. "You're looking a little pale."

"No, no. I'm fine. Really fine. Excellent in fact." Rodney levered himself up and made himself smile, even though inside he still felt like he'd had his legs cut out from under him. "Just. On my way to the mess." He waved in the general direction he needed to go.

"Oh, right. Your hypoglycemia." Bailer nodded. "Do you need any help?" He rummaged his hands through his pockets. "My sister was diabetic, so I usually have something--Ah." He held out a piece of hard candy still in its wrapper. "Would this help for now?"

Rodney was not one to turn down sugar, but the pitying look in Bailer's eyes almost made him do it. Still, it wouldn't do to stand on principle. "Good idea." Snatching the candy from Bailer's hand, he quickly unwrapped it and stuffed it in his mouth.

Ohhh, minty, Rodney thought happily.

Bailer looked quizzically at him, then shook his head and headed back down the hallway while Rodney continued on to the mess. He felt much better by the time he spotted John filling his tray at the warming trays, staring at something that looked like pear soup.

"Here," Rodney said, tossing the single-dose packet at John's tray as he stepped next to him. He tried to act cool, casual, but he knew he was practically vibrating. Maybe it wasn't so obvious to anyone else.

"McKay?" John looked over at him. "You got sand in your shorts or something?"

"RadekandEvan were kissing in the infirmary." Rodney couldn't help himself. He just blurted it out, although he did manage to keep it pretty quiet. For him. He didn't think the server heard.

John's face did something interesting and then his eyes scrunched up With a huge sigh, he turned to the server. "I think we're going to need both of these to go."

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Not especially. Just gotta prep for a meeting Rodney reminded me about."

John shoved the to-go containers at Rodney, and guided him out into the hall.

"Where are we going?" The new paper containers really didn't do much to insulate the hot food. Maybe they should have stuck to sandwiches.

"My office. Now."

It was a quick trip -- with the transporters, anything in the central hub was a quick trip -- but every time he tried to say anything, Sheppard did his Dr. Evil imitation: "Zip it." Normally, Rodney found this hysterical, but at the moment it didn't seem like John was doing it for comedic effect.

The moment the door was closed, John turned off his radio, then reached over and turned Rodney's off as well. He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. "You are never supposed to tell me anything like that ever again." He huffed a breath. "At least, not where anyone else can hear. Where I might need to do something official, understand?"

"I freaked! It was a momentary thing."

"I know you freaked. Rodney--" He gestured at himself, at his office, and made some weird knitting motive with his eyebrows, and stared at Rodney intently, like he expected Rodney to suddenly develop psychic powers."

"You have a --." Rodney shook his head. "Listen, if we're going to play charades, can't you need to start with the number of syllables. Oh, and, uh, tug on your ear for 'sounds like.'" Wait. Something wasn't right here. He looked at John more carefully. "You knew about Radek and Lorne."

"I knew about Lorne."

"You're telling me. That you knew." Rodney couldn't seem to find the words for what he wanted to say. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, just that it seemed incredibly unfair that John should know that his second in command before Rodney knew about Radek.

John's face went scarily blank. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"No, no problem." What it a problem? No, Rodney didn't think so. He'd worked with a lot of geeks in his life, and alternative sexualities ran rampant. Why did it seem so much more personal now.

"I'm bi, Rodney."

Okay, that might be why. Rodney coughed and John got him a bottle of water out of the small fridge under his desk. He took a few deep swallows as John looked at him in concern.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah...yeah. I'm fine." And he was fine, wasn't he? A little flabbergasted, a little annoyed, a little..hm. Something, anyway. Thing that John had said when they were off-world or within the context of their game came to him, slotting into place. Suddenly John's curtains and candle fetish made so much more sense.

"Might as well tell you the rest." John scratched at his head, right by his ear. "And...Evan and I...kinda knew each other." He cleared his throat. "That way. A long time ago."

Rodney pulled up short, the thought distracting him from the way thoughts darted through his mind the way a hummingbird fed. "Wow. That must have been awkward when he arrived."

"Tell me about it."

The silence grew awkward as Rodney fiddled with the Tupperware-like containers, not sure of what he should say or do. This didn't change anything between them; they were still friends, still guys who hung out together on the pier and played virtual golf. Who liked really bad sci fi, and who might, occasionally be talked into showering together, if they came back from a planet really muddy. Guys that knew the power of really good soap.

Finally Rodney ripping the top off one of the dishes and shoved it at John. "You could have told me, you know."

John gave him a self-depreciating half-smile. "I just did."

"Oh." Rodney paused mid-bite. "Are you dating? 'Cuz Radek was and I didn't know about that."

"The only guy I'm seeing is you." A horrified look passed over John's face. "And I mean that in a 'as a friend who likes another friend' kind of way."

"I knew what you meant." Rodney shoved in another couple of bites of the fish stew stuff. "Wanna play some golf tonight?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Yes, Rodney I would." John gave him a small smile, his eyes partially closed, making him look a little shy and pretty content.

And more than a little bit hot.

The End


End file.
